Code Lyoko Season 5 The war for earth Episode 2
by jradiger
Summary: The second Episode in the War for earth saga. The Virtual world is on the brink of destruction and the Lyoko worriers most fight in the real world to save the planet. But can The Lyoko Worriers stop xana before his plans got extraterrestrial. Yaoi warning
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko the war for Earth Episode 2 The beginning part 2

Lyoko's sectors were empty and deserted of people and monsters; the digital sea was rough with waves lashing up hitting the surface sectors. Load bangs and heavy rain was hitting Lyoko, outside the protective doom the black hole was eating away at Lyoko's only defense. The doom was beginning to crack and rip apart, the surface sectors were sucked out of the doom like they were pieces of paper. The destruction was quick within seconds the doom was gone and so was Lyoko forever.

The group watched in horror as the fireball that was once the skidbladnar crashed into the lake in front of the factory. Tears began to fall off the faces of everyone on the bridge at the thought of their friends and family being dead. Then a ripple in the water and the dark blue almost black skid came rising out of the water in front of the bridge. Its shields had held and allowed them to survive reentry and everyone on board was alive. The skid floated on the water next to the factory and anchored to the island as the Lyoko team beamed off the skid. The Lyoko worriers changed out of their uniforms and into normal cloths, as the team planed there next move things in Siberia were beginning to change.

Xana was at work rebuilding his factory and building bigger and stronger defenses, his robots were busy rebuilding the wasteland bigger and better. The walls of the fortress were already built higher then the radiation.

Kadic Academy was starting up again the storms were over and the students were returning to school again. Aelita and Jeremy were sitting in Mrs. Hurts science class working on a computer program for the skid waiting for the class to start, Odd and Ulrich came strolling into class whit Mrs. Hurts fallowing behind them. "Alright class take your seats and get out a piece of paper for notes"

At the factory Franz Hopper was looking through the skids engines seeing if he could duplicate the engines. As he took out the main panels Parker showed up saying, "want some help."

Hopper turned around to see Parker walking down the steps from the bridge. "Ah Parker what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't stay at school," replied Parker walking next to the skid. "My mind is too crazy right now. I think it has to do with having powers coursing through my body."

Franz stopped to ponder his thoughts as he rested against the side wall of the factory and said, "It may very well be. On Lyoko you were a program in the real world you're human with all your senses it could very well be a new sense you are getting." Parker levitated himself up over Franz Hopper and over to the tallest visible part of the factory.

"I don't mind being able to fly thought," said Parker yelling down from the roof. He flew back down to Franz Hopper and said, "Though I do try to hide my powers from people."

Franz Hopper and Parker walked back to the entrance of the factory and started talking a little, "Parker I can understand that its hard for you to hide your powers but trust me it gets easier."

Parker pondered what was just said, "Yea I guess your right." Down in the swears the rest of the gang was on their way to the factory with important news for Franz Hopper and Yumi's parents.

"How could xana crush the Russians and the Chinese governments," asked Ulrich scatting to the factory.

Jeremy was running out of breath from scatting toward the factory. "I don't know but what we do know is that humanity is losing the war and we need to stop it." The gang climbed the latter to the bridge of the factory and found Franz Hopper standing on the bridge with Parker chatting about something as the gang approached. "Okay good you're all here," Jeremy said trying to catch his breath. "Xana has taken over Russia and china, no reports of survivors and all communication within the countries have been lost." The group walked into the factory and down to the elevator, as the group took the elevator down to the lab Franz Hopper began thinking of a plan.

"Okay first things first, we need to do some servalince on the war zone and the location where the robot factory use to be," said Hopper as the elevator arrived at the lab. The doors to the lab opened to show the computer online and a holo map of the earth in the middle of the lab. The lyoko worriers walked over to the lockers along the wall and began to change into their uniforms.

"How are we sappiest to get readings through all the radiation," asked Aelita moving over to the computer.

Franz Hopper was working on skid designs when he said, "I upgraded the skids sonar so that eat we can get clear readings through the radiation."

Parker fallowed everyone to the elevator and said, "Who is going to be are go to with the factory?"

Jeremy propped up his laptop and said, "That will be while Franz Hopper studies the readings."

"Alright then we're off," said Aelita as the elevator doors closed. The crew boarded the skid and launched into the sky on course for Russia. It was a long flight as the team did odd things to occupy their time, the team was somewhere over Poland when Jeremy radioed in.

"Aelita you are about to enter the U.N. no fly zone, you will be picked up on radar."

"Roger Jeremy," said Aelita changing course to take the skid into Russia through a storm system. "Okay team this is it we are going in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two occupation

From high above Moscow the team could see xanas army walking the streets with people in chains. The team wondered what they could be going to do with prisoners but they thought it was better left unknown. As the team flew over the capital building the team saw the bodies of public officials lying on the ground. The skid dropped low as they entered the country side and the fall weather turned to snow and ice. Nuclear winter was setting in over the Russian country side, whey were 30 miles out from the nuke zone. The skid was traveling over 300 miles an hour as they entered the radiation. "Running scans," said Parker activating the sonar. "I'm reading robot parts along with something elites."

"Something elites," asked Jeremy all the way back at the factory in France. He looked up to see Franz Hopper studying the readings pouring in.

Aelita was seeing the same readings and was growing concerned, "Jeremy whatever it is its massive. We are on course for it and should be over top of it in about ten minutes." The skid cruised through the radiation on course for the unknown target. The skid exited into clear skies and slowed to hover in front of a massive structure.

"My god," said Ulrich looking at the superstructure.

"What the hell is that," asked Odd looking at the building.

"Xana's fortress," said Aelita moving the skid into a pattern that would allow them to circle the fortress.

"Incoming flying mantis," said Yumi, seconds later the navskids powered up and broke free from the skid. Lasters were flying at the skid and the impacts were more powerful than on Lyoko. Shield power was fluttering from the hits and the mantis just kept coming. The navskids were firing torpedoes at the mantis and somewhere shot at the complex.

Aelita was in trouble her shields were gone and the hull of the skid was taking direct hits. The mantises were putting up one tuff fight. In the lab Jeremy was monitoring the battle and watching the kill count. Franz was watching military reports of the infighting in xanas territory and that a large air strike was about to begin. "Jeremy tell them to pull out now," said Franz Hopper jumping out of his seat to help Jeremy. "The U.N.'s about to attack the battle area and they will kill the team."

In the battle field the Lyoko worriers were pushing through to the fortress, things were looking up when Jeremy's voice broke through the comms. "Aelita have the navskids fall back to the skid then return to base, incoming U.N. air attack on the fortress."

As the navskids docked with the skid Aelita did a sharp turn and took the skid back through the radiation cloud. As the skid cruised back to France the U.N. air force flew past them like a field of locus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three closing the gaps

A week had passed sense the battle over Siberia and Franz Hopper had spent every minute looking through military data on human defenses. When the gang arrived in the lab they were surprised to find that the lab was empty and Franz Hopper was gone. "Where did Franz go," asked Oddas he put his bag down on the floor.

"My father must have gone out," said Aelita hopping into the computer chair. The gang lounged around waiting for Franz Hopper to return. After two hours went by the elevator doors opened to Franz Hopper holding a box.

Everyone turned to give Franz Hopper a quizzed look, "What I went out for a pizza." As Hopper put the pizza box down he pulled up a map of xanas forties. "It's good that your all here, xana has been putting up a good fight but it his plan to leave earth."

"Why does he want to leave earth," asked Jeremy looking puzzled.

"Because then he can wipe out the whole planet and beyond."

"So what do we do to stop him," asked Yumi moving to stand by Aelita.

"It's simple," said William stepping up to the plate. "We invade the forties and destroy the computer inside."

Franz Hopper stepped over to the young boy and said, "That would be a suicide mission."

Parker put his arms around William and said, "Yes but he is right. We all have to put our lives on the line to stop xana and it's the only way."

Jeremy moved to stand by parker and said, "There right. But thanks to gabs in xanas defenses we should get out without dying."

"So you're saying we could die on this mission," asked Ulrich holding odd.

Jeremy walked over to stand in the middle of all of them and said, "That's right this could be a one way trip."

In xana's forties Kankralats and Krabs were on the march out onto the battle field. Thousands of his monsters were on the move to secure xana's dominance. His armies were fighting ti take over the Korean peninsula, the Koreans were working together for the first time in decades to defend their homes. But as soldiers fought for their loved ones but within hours the fight was over and all the humans on the peninsula were dead.

Three Weeks Later…

Xana's armies were occupying France and holding every human in Europe prisoner. The Lyoko worriers were holding out inside the factory trying not to get cough by the enemy. Everyone at Kadic new about the teams' powers and they were trying to protect their classmates inside the factory. The Lyoko worriers were fighting for their lives on the bridge as zana sent wave after wave to attack them. The battle had been raging for over an hour with no winner in sight. Parker and Aelita were seeking shelter inside the factory due to wounds sustained during the beginning of the fight. When the silence fell over the battle everyone looked outside to see the robots falling over across the city. An electromagnetic pulse had feel over all of Europe killing xana's army and every electrical system on the continent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Rebuilding and Recovery

Over the course of the next several hours the team went through trying to get some of the electronics working again while William and parker had other things on their mind. William and parker were lying in bed in their kadic academy dorm room naked and making out. The temp in the room was hotter than normal for that time of year but the boys didn't care they were concentrating on the moment at hand.

"I love you William," said Parker running his fingers through William's dark black hair. William was in the process of lubing up his cock to make sweet love to his boyfriend. William began to fuck his boyfriend as they heard the sound of cheering outside the windows were the others were being praised for saving the lives of everyone at the school. William trusteed himself in and out of Parker as he panted at the extreme pleaser he was experiencing.

"Parker I love you so much," said William as he kissed Parkers neck as he blew his load inside Parker, The two were panting as William rolled over to lie next to his boyfriend. William began to doze off as Parker snuggled up next to William.

The following morning the students and staff at Kadic began to rebuild their destroyed school, with the help of the Lyoko worriers things got under way smoothly. As reports came in about Xana's army falling all over the world the most disturbing report had yet to come. "Xana's army is dead but his fortress is gone it took off into space," said Franz Hopper resting into a conference table chair in Kadics main office building.

"What! How are we sappost to stop him now," said Ulrich jumping up from his chair and slamming his fist down on the table.

"Relax Ulrich where there is a will there is a way," Said Parker sitting in Williams lap with Williams arms wrapped around his waist.

Jeremy entered some commands into his laptop and said, "I have the vectors and speed of where he is going. Now all we need is to take over Project Carthage to get control of a spaceship."

"But Jeremy there is one thing," said Aelita standing up and turning the TV on to a channel with a consistently climbing number. "The death toll is over 1.5 billion people and growing. WE need to rebuild first before we do anything else plus we don't even know if the people at Project Carthage are still alive."

Earth Death Toll

2,000,963,432

A/N Stay tuned for the continued adventures of Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, William, and Parker in Code Lyoko Episode 3 Project Carthage.


End file.
